Escape pod
In starship classification, an escape pod (also known as life pod, life boat or evacuation pod) was a small craft found aboard most starships that could be used in the event the crew needed to leave the ship. Some 22nd century Klingon starships lacked escape pods. ( ) Noted uses Escape pods were not limited to space-borne craft. Malcolm Reed relates a story about his great-uncle aboard the 21st century submarine , where it was disabled by a mine, and the crew abandoned ship via escape pods. ( ) When the traveled back in time to the year 2063, the crew used the ship's escape pods to leave the Borg-occupied ship. ( ) In 2154, Commander Shran ordered the crew of the Kumari to the escape pods after his vessel was critically damaged by a Romulan drone-ship posing as a Tellarite vessel. ( ) In 2155, the crew of the was forced to use the ships escape pods after it was trapped in a Tholian web in the mirror universe. ( ) Escape pods, also known as rescue pods, of the Odin were capable of traveling at sublight speed for extended periods. It took them over 5 months to reach the nearest inhabited planet Angel I in 2357. ( ) Roga Danar used an escape pod from a stolen Angosian police shuttle in an attempt to elude the . ( ) In 2366, the Zalkonian known as "John Doe" used a Zalkonian vessel to escape prosecution for his slow transformation to a higher being. When the ship was attacked, "John Doe" used an escape pod to leave the ship before it was destroyed. ( ) Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko used an escape pod during the Battle of Wolf 359 to escape from the doomed . ( ) In the year 2367, the crew members of the Arcos used escape pods when they abandoned the ship above Turkana IV. ( ) Ensign Sito Jaxa was reportedly killed in a Federation evacuation pod, when she tried to return to the after her mission, to bring back the Cardassian Joret Dal, who previously came aboard the ship in an escape pod, succeeded. ( ) On Stardate 46383, the Bajoran transport Ibudan had a lifeboat drill. ( ) Following a Dominion attack and being boarded by the Jem'Hadar, Commander Benjamin Sisko gave the order for the crew to abandon the using escape pods. ( ) Captain Lisa Cusak and Commander Gatsby left the in an escape pod. However, it was torn open on impact and Gatsby was killed. ( ) Several crewmembers of the used escaped pods to leave the ship when it was being attacked by Cardassian forces. At least three escape pods detached from the Honshu before its destruction. An escape pod also landed on a planet. ( ) When the was about to be destroyed by the Dominion in 2375, Worf left the ship in an escape pod. However, it drifted into the Badlands. The recovered six escape pods from the Koraga. Prior to being rescued by Ezri Dax, Worf passed the time in his escape pod by singing the Klingon opera Gav'ot toh'va. ( ) During a survey of a class T cluster designed to give away mission experience to a number of junior crewmembers, Crewman Mortimer Harren deliberately took an escape pod from the Delta Flyer in order to lure away dark matter lifeforms that had been pursuing the Flyer. ( ) In 2377, while trying to fend off a Quarren attack, Harry Kim came up with a ingenious plan to mask the life signs of the remaining crew in the Briefing room, and ejecting two escape pods which actually contained photon torpedoes. When the Quarren ship's tractor beamed them in, they were detonated, and the Quarren ships were disabled. ( ) Escape pods * Angosian escape pod * Cardassian escape pod * Kantare escape pod * Kelvan life craft *Klingon escape pods: **22nd century escape pod - Goroth's starship, Bird-of-Prey **''K'Vort''-type escape pod - *Starfleet escape pods: **''NX''-type escape pod - , **''Constitution''-type escape pod - ***313-C **''Miranda''-type escape pod - **''Intrepid''-type escape pod - , , **''Sovereign''-type escape pod - ***H-47 *** H-50 *** H-925 **''Delta Flyer'' escape pod - Delta Flyer attached to * Retellian escape pod * Tesnian escape pod * Xindi-Aquatic escape pod * Zalkonian escape pod * Zibalian escape pod Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * Background information According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual they are also referred to as "Autonomous Survival and Recovery Vehicles" or ASRV on Starfleet and Federation spacecraft. It was also stated that the cube-shaped escape pods of the Galaxy-class starship were capable of docking together to form large arrays in order to pool resources. However this was never shown on screen. External links * * de:Rettungskapsel ja:脱出ポッド Category:Starship classifications Category:Escape pod classes